User talk:Snivystorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Snivystorm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gunman6 (talk) 15:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello Snivystorm, you look like a good contributor to this wiki, thank you for your effort, I'm going to grant you admin rights, again thank you for your effort. Zimimi (talk) 18:39, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Snivystorm, you have just been promoted to admin, keep your good work up, thanks and welcome to the team! Zimimi (talk) 18:41, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh and just a reminder that Toynbe was shot in the back when he was retreating to the Alamo, it can be seen easily. Zimimi (talk) 19:36, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Snivystorm, I havent been on any network for the past 6 days due to internet problems, anyways, your ideas seem bright and would make this Wiki more interseting, proceed with your ideas, you have the green light. : Sure no problems I'll do it (hopefully) tomorrow when I have enough spare time. Snivystorm (talk) 19:45, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Extra categories Do you think other categories like "Ryan's men" or anything detailing their distinction (Allies, Nazis, etc.) would be helpful?Gunman6 (talk) 06:25, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Identifying some of these soldiers I don't have a copy of this film anymore and have done a rather thorough bodycount for the film but don't recognize this soldier. I'm guessing he's another unknown extra but am checking with you since he could easily be one of the others who is seen running away before being shot/beaten to death by enemy forces. --Gunman6 (talk) 05:27, November 18, 2013 (UTC) The soldier in the pic above is Fallon, I have the movie, you can recognize him because he is the only soldier during the battle in Ramelle to have goggles on his helmet rather than Parker.Zimimi (talk) 19:42, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :oh yeah you're right :). I didn't notice http when I re watched the film on Tuesday. Thx for pointing that out Zimimi! Snivystorm (talk) 22:40, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I made a mistake, that was Lyle, sometimes I mix between them.Zimimi (talk) 11:15, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Wait it was Lyle? Damn. But hey anyone could have made the same mistake. Should we add the image to his page then? Snivystorm (talk) 12:10, November 23, 2013 (UTC) You can if you want, yes it was Lyle, I have seen the scene more than once, it is Lyle.Zimimi (talk) 18:11, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Ownership rights Hey, whatever way you guys want to do it. I'm just saying anybody can take over from me. I did suggest the adoption thing, because I don't know if I'm still a Bureaucrat here and that I'm allowed to promote anyone. If I am though, then hold your voting thing, and I'll give it to whoever wins. Cheers! AnyGuy (talk) 20:56, December 24, 2013 (UTC) I see. Cool! Snivystorm (talk) 23:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just checked and I still have my Bureaucrat rights, so I can still promote people. However, it seems that Zimimi has already been made a Bureaucrat, so I don't know if you really need me to do anything, since the wiki already has an active Bureaucrat and he can make you one whenever you two feel like it. AnyGuy (talk) 04:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC) You could still be an occasional user like once a week or something like that so there is no real reason to remove your rights if that be so? Snivystorm (talk) 09:15, December 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm not totally ruling out any future editing, but I cannot guarentee constant editing. I suppose I don't have to have my rights removed though, but I was more keen on making sure this site had an active Bureaucrat than keeping my rights. AnyGuy (talk) 05:12, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you know this or not; but I have a vast knowledge of firearms; including variants, attachments; the works. That's why I added the changes. Plus if you want to have good weapon pages; they need to have accurate titles and accurate information; which is something I am providing to this wiki.-Secord (talk) 20:12, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Other wikias I'm assisting with you might be interested in I'm currently trying to start up two other Crime-Action related wikias. Let me know if you're interested in assisting in any way: Michael Mann Wiki and David Ayer Wiki.--Gunman6 (talk) 01:25, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Fred Henderson RE: the edit on Corporal Fred Henderson, I think you misunderstand. He's basically saying 'the best we could muster up is me, a corporal' - but he's just saying it in less words so 'the best we could muster up is a corporal', thus telling Miller that he's the highest ranking surviving officer. Miller can see from his rank that he's a corporal, so could easily deduce that he's the highest NCO there. --Ima Wiz Iway amway Imagineway Izardway. 18:39, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Awww, I see now.Gunman6 (talk) 19:16, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :: So you are saying he missed it out on purpose but not as a goof? Snivystorm (talk) 21:08, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey Snivystorm, my name is Captain Miller, and I randomly found your wiki while searching Community Central. I've decided that I want to help moniter your wiki, and add content to it. Also, my last name is actually Miller. Capt. MillerTalk 13:57, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey, dude. I cleaned up the Battle of Ramelle section to make it more professional. There was some factual errors, that's all. Alright, I created an account now. Alright, just to clarify. Any time editing a page end it with Veyz (talk) 22:08, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sniv, so I watched Saving Private Ryan again yesterday on my PS3 out of boredom, Toynbe was acctually killed, his body can be seen, I'll put up a pic for you soon.